


Dropping In

by VampirePaladin



Category: Disney Princesses, Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroines of the Disney movies are connected in a way that even they don't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartsinhay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsinhay/gifts).



Tiana had always thought that she would never encounter magic again after her adventure with Naveen, and for many months she did not encounter a drop of magic. She still worked just as hard to maintain the high quality of Tiana’s Palace as she did when she was saving up to buy it. Of course she had help from Naveen and moral support from Charlotte. 

It was in May that she had the first of her odd visitors, over a year after her adventure as a frog. It was a young woman with brown hair, matching eyes and a book in front of her face. It was during the more informal lunch service that the woman walked in and asked for a table for one without ever looking away from her book. Tiana had thought her clothing looked odd, but she had just shrugged it off as possibly being a costume from a play of some type.

“Excuse me,” she called out to Tiana as she was passing by her table. There was a noticeable French accent to her voice.

Tiana turned and crossed the few steps to take her back to the table. “Yes?”

“Are you the owner of this establishment?”

“I am.” There was more than a hint of pride in Tiana’s voice.

“So would that make your Princess Tiana or Queen Tiana?” she said with a smile.

“Well, I’d rather be Queen Tiana and my husband would be King Naveen.” If this was her palace then they would be the rulers.

“It is nice to meet you then, Queen Tiana. I’m Belle.”

“You don’t sound like you're from around here.”

“I’m not. I’m not even from around now.” Belle set her book down and smiled at the slight confusion on Tiana’s face. “Have you ever read _The Time Machine_?”

“No, I don’t think I’ve ever read a book like that.” It was true, she had read many books when working on establishing her restaurant and her mother had read fairy tales to herself and Lottie as children, but she had never really read for pleasure on her own.

“Here, you can borrow my copy.” Belle set it down and pushed her book across the table to Tiana.

“Aren’t you still reading it?”

“I’ve already read it twice.” Belle picked up her menu and opened it, quickly scanning it. “Now, about lunch…”

 

Tiana wasn’t sure why she read the book given to her by Belle, but read it she did. She would read a page here and there when she had the time. The book was always left at Tiana’s Palace. She never took it home with her. Even with the limited window to read it and doing so in small bursts, she had finished it within a week.

When another young woman with short black hair entered her restaurant Tiana watched her out of the corner of her eye while speaking with the man dropping off today’s deliveries. She really was not surprised when her visitor made a beeline toward her the second the man turned away.

“Are you Tiana?” she asked.

“I am. I don’t think we've met before.”

“Oh, we haven’t. Belle told me about you. I am Fa Mulan. No, wait, your names are backwards. It’s Mulan Fa.”

“And you aren’t from here or now?”

“No, I’m from China and at least a few hundred years ago.”

“And how did you get here, in my restaurant?”

“I fell asleep and woke up in this city. It always happens like that. It isn’t every night and sometimes more than one of us shows up in the same place.”

“And you speak English?” Tiana knew from experience that magic existed, but that also didn’t mean she was going to believe every claim of it from random women visiting her restaurant.

“I was told that used to be a big problem. Everyone would try and learn as much of each other’s languages as they could. It was Pocahontas that taught the rest of us how to talk to each other.”

The name Pocahontas sounded vaguely familiar to Tiana, but she couldn’t place where she had heard it. She looked Mulan up and down. She had never seen anyone dressed like her in New Orleans before.

“How does it work?”

“Do you mean the languages or traveling?”

“Both.”

Mulan began to tell Tiana in great detail just how everything worked. Tiana was still skeptical, but she already knew that she was going to have to try it.

 

Tiana had fallen asleep next to Naveen. It was cozy and very easy to do. 

She opened her eyes, as if she had just been momentarily blinking. The hot sun was beating down on her. Sand covered the streets of the city she was in. The buildings almost matched the ground in color. When Tiana looked down she found herself dressed in her normal clothing and not the nightgown she had fallen asleep in. She began to walk through the streets, feeling drawn to the grand palace topped with gold.

A beautiful woman with the longest hair Tiana had ever seen and large golden earrings that looked like they would be painful to wear for long periods of time was waiting at the gate.

“You must be Tiana. The others told me about you.”

“And you are Jasmine?”

Jasmine nodded, “Come with me, Alice and Kida are waiting.”

Tiana couldn’t help the rising excitement as Jasmine lead her through the palace. It had really worked or she was having a very realistic dream. Even if it was just a dream the chance to see the world without abandoning her restaurant was something she couldn’t say no to.

Alice and Kida were waiting in a cool room. They were talking about something that Tiana couldn’t hear but the smiles on their faces said enough. There was a bowl of fruit on a table in front of them. Tiana smiled as Jasmine introduced her to Alice and Kida. They smiled right back at her.

 

There was a celebration going on. It was a city that Tiana didn’t recognize. Stylized images of the sun decorated buildings, statues, banners and everything else. She sampled some of the festivity foods. A few she liked enough that she was thinking of adding them to the menu.

She found herself drawn to a group of people. Moving in and around the crowd she weaved through in the direction that she could feel the pull. A girl with short brown hair and who was wearing a pink and purple dress turned her head. 

Tiana and Rapunzel locked eyes.


End file.
